User blog:ElekingGudon/Possible Kaiju Powers/Abilites
Hi again. This is a continuation of possibly kaiju abilities for the kaiju in Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland. Like I stated in the previous blog, it is up to the author/creator of the story if they want to use or include these abilities in current or future story Arcs. With that said, lets begin. Anguirus Rage Attack: This based on the Rage move Anguirus was given in the video game Godzilla: Destroy All Monster Melee. The attack involves Anguirus charging his spikes with a form of energy, jumping into the air and then firing these energy charged spikes at an opponent. in Godzilla: Save the Earth, the spikes are charged with energy but Angirus simply does a roll attack. Maybe in the story, it can be explained that this energy is dormant atomic/radioactive energy in Anguirus body and is finally activated when he is angry. Maybe the names of these attacks could Fire Razor Storm for the projectile attack and Rolling Meteor for the charging attack. Five Brains: Something that would be interesting to be brought up in the story is possibly the fact that Anguirus possesses five brains as part of his anatomy. Maybe this could give him increased scenes like with Godzilla. Rodan Uranium Fire Ball: Used in Godzilla Domination, Rodan fires a ball of fire energy from his mouth. If Fire Rodan becomes a new mode for Rodan in the story, he could possibly gain this ability to go with his Uranium Heat Beam. Radioactive Mist: Another ability from Domination, Rodan can release a green mist from his chest which can damaged an opponent. Maybe an idea for this ability is that it can be used as a deterrent or a repellent when he held down by an enemy and he release this mist get opponents off him. I also fought of it as a comedy ability, like maybe it smell disgusting and he uses this as a prank, since Rodan is joking type. Life Absorption: This abilty is seen in the Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 manga adaptation. In the manga, Rodan has the ability to absorb other life forms into his body when he is extremely low on energy. I can see this happening if he has unlocked Fire Rodan mode and is low on energy and absorbs an enemy creature. It does sound grizzly so I'm not 100% sure if this ablity would work in this story. Gorosaurus Roar Attack: I feel that Gorosaurus should get some sort of projectile attack which isn't energy based, so I think that maybe a sound based attack could work. This would be similar to Anguirus's Sonic Roar, but maybe in the case of Gorosaurus it could be Raging Roar or Primal Roar. Burrowing: I don't think we have seen Gorosaurus burrow yet in terms of the comics or this story and I think it would be cool to unitizes this ability, maybe to catch opponents off guard given his short arms. Baragon Elemental Earth Healing: Apparently in one of the video games, Baragon can regain health from contact with earth elemtants. Seeing as Baragon is a guardian monsters, I think it would be cool he could draw healing from when he burrows underground, allowing himself to regain his energy. Varan Sonic Beam: Used in Godzilla Unleashed, the Sonic Beam or Oral Beam is a beam of concentrated energy that Varan can fire out of his mouth. I think it could be a cool projectile ability he could either be training to uses or recently discovers. He can also fire this same energy as a ball of energy. Helium filled-sacks: According to his biology, the lumps of Varan's skin are filled with Helium which aid him in gliding. The ability is noted in a novel of Godzilla 2000. Kamoebas Rock Blasting ability: I have seen some people in the reviews of Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland suggest a projctile abilty for Kamoebas, one idea I've seen is for him to fire exploding boulders from his mouth. I think this ould fit with Kamoebas as he is a rock turtle. As for hw he obtains the stones, maybe he swallows them to help with his digestive system like some real turtles do but he can expel them as an attack. Next time I'll do the Earth Conquerors possibly abilties Category:Blog posts